


Reds

by cammyohcammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cigarettes, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, cigarette smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammyohcammy/pseuds/cammyohcammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Huh. Sammy. A smoker. Dean was certainly learning a lot about his little brother tonight.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reds

**Author's Note:**

> A real short thingy I posted to tumblr that I've been meaning to write for a while now but never really got around to actually doing. Sam is 16. Dean is maybe 20.  
> I do not own SPN or any of its characters and everything in this story is untrue (unfortunately).  
> This fic contains sibling incest but that's okay cause you probably already know that but hey don't say I didn't warn you if it isn't your cup of tea and you didn't read the Dean/Sam pairing up top???  
> HOWEVER, if it is, read and enjoy!

After their first time having sex, Dean smoked a cigarette. Marlboro Reds, the kind their dad smoked, his favorite (he used to occasionally sneak one off their father when he wasn’t looking, and when he turned 18 he was able to buy them himself). He didn’t usually smoke anymore, but his little brother’s tiny breathy moans and pleads _(please Dean fuck so close god **please,** let me come)_ still made his mind boggle even after finishing so much that if he didn’t light one up soon his brain will explode.

They lay in bed side by side for a while, still naked under the covers, not really bothering to put clothes on because their father said he wouldn’t be returning until late afternoon the next day. Dean closed his eyes as he quietly took drags off his cigarette, taking in the silence. Besides the occasional car driving by or a noise from the motel room next door, it’s pretty much dead quiet in their motel room.

"Can I have one?" Sammy asked suddenly, practically making Dean jump off the fucking bed. "You smoke?" Dean asked, reluctantly handing him a cigarette. Huh. Sammy. A smoker. Dean was certainly learning a lot about his little brother tonight.

"I do sometimes," Sam said as he took the cigarette out of Deans fingers. A sharp electric current went through Dean’s veins when their hands touched briefly. 

Sam’s skin was still shiny with sweat and his long bangs were wet and glued to his forehead. He almost looked older, Dean thought. His baby brother wasn’t a baby anymore, who was just shy of 16. He was quite talented for someone his age _(god, the things he can do with his mouth)._ He was almost as tall as Dean now, maybe taller (and his height isn't the _only thing_ about him that’s huge).

Sam lit the cigarette and coughed roughly immediately after taking a drag.

"Thought you said you smoked before, dork," Dean laughed with amusement.

Sam coughed again. “Ungh, I don’t smoke these kind,” he choked out, making his face scrunch up (and Dean _almost_ thought to himself how fucking _cute_ it was until he immediately dismissed the thought).

"Aw, don’t tell me you smoke those pussy ass menthols!" Dean exclaimed.

"Nothing pussy about smoking menthols, jerk," Sam defended.

Dean laughed to himself. “You can take dick in the ass, but you can’t handle Reds,” he teased quietly.

Sam immediately looked at him in the eye, and without a beat of hesitation said, “Reds don’t make me come, do they?”

Dean’s eyes widened in shock as Sam took a drag of the cigarette with ease, not taking his eyes off Dean. Dean watched his chest fall as he exhaled the putrid smelling smoke. He thought maybe he should open a window, but he doesn’t think he can remember how to use his legs anymore.

"I..suppose," Dean stuttered.

Sam smirked as he took another drag, Dean hopelessly hypnotized and suddenly massively turned on. Sam knowingly had him hooked like a fish, and he slowly reeled him in until Dean couldn’t help himself anymore. He took the cigarette out of Sam’s hands and put it out, and put out his own, and crawled on top of him, making Sam giggle in Dean’s neck.

"What _does_ make you come, Sammy?” Dean cooed on Sam’s lips as he dragged him down on the bed with him. “Or, should I say, _who?”_


End file.
